Legio Argentum
The Legio Argentum (Dread Lances) is a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicus that repudiated its oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed the Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. There is very little information in the Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though it is suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. The Legio Argentum participated in a number of engagements during the Horus Heresy. Its fate and current whereabouts are unknown. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'The Fall of Lesser Damantyne (Date Unknown.M31)' - During the Great Crusade the Legio Argentum was attached to the 51st Expeditionary Fleet which was also home to the 14th Grand Company of the Iron Warriors Space Marine Legion. After their successful campaign to bring the world of Lesser Damantyne into Imperial Compliance, the Iron Warriors built a mighty citadel called Schadenhold and left a small detachment of Astartes under the command of the Warsmith Barabas Dantioch behind to garrison the planet. The Legio Argentum then left with the rest of the 51st Expeditionary Fleet for parts unknown. During their time away from the planet, the majority of the Iron Warriors fell under the sway of the Warmaster Horus and joined his rebellion. The Legio Argentum also threw its support to the cause of the Traitors and became one of the Titan Legions of the Dark Mechanicum. When the 51st Expeditionary Fleet under the command of Warsmith Idriss Krendl returned to Lesser Damatyne for resupply as it began the march of the Traitor Legions towards Terra, Dantioch and his garrison refused to support the Warmaster's cause. The bulk of the expeditionary fleet's forces were then brought to bear upon the recalcitrant citadel. A brutal 366-solar-day siege was initiated, with Krendl's Astartes forces also backed by Traitor Imperial Army and Centurio Ordinatus war engines that proved unable to breach Schadenhold. Eventually a massive Traitor offensive led by the ''Imperator''-class Titan Omnia Victrum managed to take the fortress, but as it fell Dantioch teleported his forces aboard Krendl's own flagship and escaped. As the Loyalist Iron Warriors fled, they detonated Schadenhold and inflicted heavy casualties on the Traitors, destroyed the Emperor Titan, and badly wounded Krendl. *'The Ruin of Maedran (008.M31)' - This battle of the Horus Heresy saw the Imperial colony world of Maedran on the edge of the Segmentum Solar become savagely contested between Loyalist and Traitor forces. Loyalist Titans of the Legio Gryphonicus, Legio Metalica, and Legio Destructor clashed with the Traitors of the Legio Mortis, Legio Argentum, and Legio Vulturum. One of the largest Titan battles of the early Heresy era, more than 200 god-engines clashed as Maedran was ultimately reduced to ruin. Ultimately heavy losses were incurred by both sides and neither combatant was able to claim true victory. Notable Titans *''Omnia Victrum'' (''Imperator''-class Titan) - The Omnia Victrum was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Argentum that was destroyed during the Fall of Lesser Damantyne, when Barabas Dantioch's Loyalists detonated the Schadenhold citadel. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Legio Argentum's colours are not listed in any current Imperial records. Legion Badge The Legio Argentum's Legion badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Rulebook'' (Specialty Game), pg. 15 *''Age of Darkness'' (Anthology), "The Iron Within" by Rob Sanders ES:Legio Argentum Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Walkers